Beirut Memorial
The Beirut Memorial is a memorial to the 241 American Marines, Soldiers, and Sailors killed in the October 23, 1983 Beirut barracks bombing in Beirut, Lebanon. It is located outside the gate of Camp Gilbert H. Johnson, a satellite camp of Marine Corps Base Camp Lejeune, in Jacksonville, North Carolina. It is the site of an annual commemoration of the victims of the suicide attack that took their lives. Beirut barracks bombing The official webpage for Marine Corps Base Camp Lejeune describes the background for the attack memorialized by this monument as follows:Memorial description, Camp Lejeune website, retrieved December 15, 2011. "In the summer of 1982, at the request of the Lebanese government, the United States agreed to establish a U.S. Military presence in that country to serve as a peacekeeping force in the conflict between warring Muslim and Christian factions. On March 24, 1983, the 24th Marine Amphibious Unit, stationed at Camp Lejeune, North Carolina, received orders to Beirut, Lebanon in support of that commitment. Initially, the U.S. Forces, along with French and Italian Forces, provided a measure of stability; however, as diplomatic efforts failed to achieve a basis for a lasting settlement, the Muslim factions came to perceive the Marines as enemies. This led to artillery, mortar, and small arms fires being directed at the Marine Corps positions — with appropriate, measured response being taken against identified targets. In the early morning of October 23, 1983, the First Battalion, 8th Marines Headquarters building was destroyed by a non-Lebanese, terrorist-driven truck, laden with compressed gas-enhanced explosives. This truck, like many others, had become a familiar sight at the airport and so did not raise any alarm on this morning. The resulting explosion and the collapse of the building killed 241 Marines, Sailors, and Soldiers. Later investigations would assign the blame for the attack on Hezbollah, with Imad Mughniyeh, who later died himself in a car bomb in Syria, as the "mastermind" behind the attack.Karam, Zeina, "Accused mastermind of 1983 Beirut bombing dies," Associated Press, February 13, 2008. In a court case involving survivors and family members of the victims of the bombing, a May 30, 2003, ruling by U.S. District Court Judge Royce C. Lamberth "found in favor of the survivors and the family members, ruling Iran responsible for the attack. The court finds that beyond question Hezbollah and its agents received massive material and technical support from the Iranian Government.”Loring, Robert B., Book Review of "24 MAU 1983: A Marine Looks Back at the Peacekeeping Mission to Lebanon, by Glenn E. Dolphin," review published in "Leatherneck Magazine,", retrieved December 16, 2011. Major Robert T. Jordan, USMC (Ret), one of the Marine officers present during the attack, has written that "The men who served with 24th MAU during the final, grim months of 1983, have taken their place alongside earlier Marines who endured at Samar, Wake Island, Chosin Reservoir, and Khe Sanh. The "Beirut Bombing," as the terrorist attack on 23 October 1983 has become known, is now a part of Marine Corps historical lore. But the event will serve to remind future generations of military planners and political policymakers to consider even the unthinkable when they conceive future commitments."Jordan, Robert T., "They Came in Peace: 24th MAU in Lebanon," originally published in July 1984 Marine Corps Gazette, retrieved December 16, 2011. Memorial history Prior to the October 1983 attack, the City of Jacksonville Beautification and Appearance Commission had established a program to plant trees in the city as a "living memorial" to its citizens. Immediately after the Beirut barracks bombing, the Commission met to consider ways to memorialize the military personnel who died in the attack, ultimately requesting permission to plant additional trees on Lejeune Boulevard, the street linking the city to the Marine Corps Base. News spread about this plan, attracting donations on a national level, a response considered by the Commission as the "birth of the Beirut Memorial." Later, as contributions continued to be made, Marine Corps Base Camp Lejeune "offered the Commission 4.5 acres of highly visible and publicly accessible land at the corner of Lejeune Boulevard and Montford Landing Road," enabling the Commission to begin work on a memorial, in addition to the trees. Memorial design Once Camp Lejeune had offered land for the erection of a memorial, the Commission launched a competition to create a design, inviting graduate students at the North Carolina State University's School of Design to offer ideas, and the Memorial was officially dedicated on October 23, 1986. The design selected includes a representation of two broken walls—reminiscent of the "crumbled walls" of the building demolished by the truck bomb attack—with a pedestal between them to support a statue. The bronze statue included in the memorial was later created by Abbé Godwin, the same artist who had created North Carolina's Vietnam Memorial in Raleigh, North Carolina, and was dedicated on October 22, 1988. A full-size replica was created for the National Fleet Reserve Associated Headquarters, in Alexandria, Virginia, and miniature replicas were created for the Marine Corps Scholarship Foundation, to help fund scholarships for military dependents. Beirut families later requested that the poem "The Other Wall," written by Robert A. Gannon, be added to the memorial, and a special dedication ceremony was held in 1991 to recognize the poem's addition, with its words cast in bronze as a permanent part of the Memorial. The Memorial bears the inscription "THEY CAME IN PEACE," along with 273 names: the names of those who died in the attack, the names of those who later died as a result of the injuries they sustained in the explosion, as well as the names of three Marine Corps pilots from the Jacksonville, North Carolina, area who were killed in the 1983 rescue operation in the island of Grenada. The words, "They came in peace," were chosen because they were used by the survivors of the attack on a makeshift memorial erected after the rescue efforts in Beirut: a memorial that consisted of a stretcher, a wreath, and a sign with the words, "24 MAU: They Came in Peace."Photo and description of memorial created by survivors of the attack in Beirut, retrieved December 15, 2011. Memorial ceremonies Annual ceremonies are held at the Beirut Memorial on or near the date of the attack.Blackburn, Miranda, "Family, friends, survivors, remember those who came in Peace," Marine Corps Base Camp Lejeune newspaper, reprinted on www.marines.mil, October 23, 2011, retrieved December 15, 2011. At the 25th anniversary ceremony, on October 23, 2011, a plaque in honor of the Gold Star Mothers, mothers who have lost a child serving in the military, was dedicated as an addition to the memorial. Additional ceremonies are sometimes held to remember the victims of the Beirut barracks bombing at other memorials, such as the wreath laying ceremony held at the Marine Corps Memorial in Florida's Veterans Memorial Park on the 20th anniversary of the attack,Smith, Brad, "Remembrance for the Beirut bombing," "The Tampa Tribune," October 23, 2003, retrieved December 16, 2011. and the annual Beirut Remembrance Day ceremony that has been held since 2008 at the Vietnam Memorial in Phoenix, Arizona.Arizona POW/MIA/KIA Honor Guard page, retrieved December 16, 2011. Other memorials in remembrance of the victims of the attack]] There is a Beirut Memorial Room in the USO in Jacksonville, North Carolina, that includes a wall with the names of all those who died in the attack, along with the words "They Came in Peace."Description of the USO Beirut Memorial Room, from www.beirutveterans.org, retrieved December 15, 2011l. The Armed Forces Chaplaincy Center, the site of Chaplain Corps training for the U.S. Army, Navy, and Air Force at Fort Jackson, in Columbia, South Carolina, includes the partially destroyed sign from the Beirut barracks chapel as a memorial to those who died in the attack.Resnicoff, Arnold, "With the Marines in Beirut," "The Jewish Spectator," Fall 1984, retrieved December 16, 2011. According to Rabbi Arnold Resnicoff, one of the Navy chaplains present during the attack, "Amidst the rubble, we found the plywood board which we had made for our "Peace-keeping Chapel." The Chaplain Corps Seal had been hand-painted, with the words "Peace-keeping" above it, and "Chapel" beneath. Now "Peace-keeping" was legible, but the bottom of the plaque was destroyed, with only a few burned and splintered pieces of wood remaining. The idea of peace - above; the reality of war - below." Other memorials to the victims of the Beirut barracks bombing have been erected in the United States, including those at Penn's Landing in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, and Florida.List of memorials on Beirut Memorial website, retrieved December 15, 2011. Additionally, a Lebanese cedar has been planted in Arlington National Cemetery near the graves of some of the victims of the attack, in their memory.Description of memorial to Beirut barracks victims buried in Arlington Cemetery, from www.arlingtoncemetery.net, retrieved December 15, 2011. A plaque in the ground in front of the tree, dedicated in a ceremony on the first anniversary of the attack, reads: "Let peace take root: This cedar of Lebanon tree grows in living memory of the Americans killed in the Beirut terrorist attack and all victims of terrorism around the world." Page with photo of Arlington Cemetery plaque, on www.arlingtoncemetery.net, retrieved December 15, 2011. The National Museum of the Marine Corps, in Quantico, Virginia, unveiled an exhibit in 2008 in memory of the attack and its victims.Serena Jr., Jimmy, LCpl, "Quantico remembers Beirut," dcmilitary.com, October 23, 2008, retrieved December 16, 2011. One memorial to the attack is located outside the U.S., where Gilla Gerzon, the director of the Haifa, Israel USO coordinated the creation of a memorial park that included 241 olive trees, one for each of the U.S. military personnel who died in the attack."The Mother of the Sixth Fleet," July 23, 2006, retrieved December 16, 2011. The trees lead to an overpass on Mount Carmel looking toward Beirut.Kolb, Richard K., "Armegeddon: The Holy Land as Battlefield," VFW Magazine, September 1, 2000, retrieved December 16, 2011. Memorial postage stamp There is an ongoing effort to convince the United States Postal Service and Citizens' Stamp Advisory Committee to create a stamp in memory of the victims of the attack, but the recommendation has not yet been approved.Description of effort to create stamp, from www.beirut-documentary.org site, retrieved December 15, 2011.Baines, Christopher, Pfc, "Beirut veterans, fallen, honored with memorial stamp," August 6, 2010, retrieved December 15, 2011. In the meantime, Beirut veterans have created a "PC Postage" commercially produced Beirut Memorial statue private vendor stamp that is approved for use as postage by the U.S. Postal Service. In addition to their creation in memory of the attack and its victims, the sale of these stamps is also being used as a fundraiser for the Gold Star Mothers Memorial Foundation. See also * Tyre headquarters bombings, similar attacks against Israeli military posts in Lebanon *1983 United States embassy bombing References External links *The Beirut Memorial website *Official Camp Lejeune web site for the Beirut Memorial *Beirut Veterans of America website *Photo of engraved words of the poem "The Other Wall" *Video: President Reagan reading the on-site report of the bombing, written by Navy Chaplain [[Arnold Resnicoff]] *Video: 1983 Navy News report of the bombing *Names of the military personnel killed in the attack *Orlando Sentinel Op-Ed, January 28, 1993, urging approval of postage stamp in memory of attack *Philadelphia Beirut Bombing Memorial page *DOD Commission Report on the bombing *Richmond Times Dispatch online presentation Category:Military monuments and memorials in the United States Category:Monuments and memorials in North Carolina Category:1983 in Lebanon Category:Suicide bombings in Lebanon Category:Car and truck bombings in Lebanon Category:Hezbollah Category:1988 sculptures Category:Buildings and structures completed in 1986